


A Demon a Day

by local_enginerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and demon hunter fareeha who just wanted a nap after a long day of demon chasing, its imp mercy being the most overdramatic demon in the realm, who ya gonna call amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_enginerd/pseuds/local_enginerd
Summary: Even the most amateur demon hunter could sense the dark magic in the air. Someone, or something, was definitely in the house.Or, a demon of mischief gives demon hunter Fareeha Amari a run for her money. A birthday gift for Radycat. May contain memes.





	A Demon a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loser Demons AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380742) by Radycat. 



> Rady, you're an old fart now. I love you anyways, I can't believe you've tolerated my dumb ass for like two years. Happy (belated) birthday. - Morty

The wind whispered with caution. Even the most amateur demon hunter could sense the dark magic in the air. Fareeha Amari cut the engines early on her hoverbike as she pulled up to the house, silently crossing the property’s threshold.

Her fingertips sparked as Fareeha tested the house’s protective spells. Oddly enough, they were all intact. Still, her instincts didn’t lie. Something was definitely in the house.

_So how the hell did it get in?_

Sure, Jesse entertained some odd company but even he wasn’t reckless enough to invite demons into his house.

Probably.

Either way, Fareeha wasn’t taking any chances. As she shrugged off her jacket at the door, she let magic pool into her palm, summoning a blade - the confines of the house, both physical and magical would allow for little else. Yet, of all the things the Egyptian expected to find on Jesse’s couch, this wasn’t it.

Nope, this was _definitely_ not it.

She had rounded the corner, knife in one hand and a spell half-cast in the other, only to find a small purple cat asleep on one of the cushions. Its tiny size belied its true powers; the creature’s energy strained against all the wards and artifacts in the house. At any rate, it was an unusual disguise for a demon, the odd color doing little to hide its magical nature.

“Ahem.” Perhaps it hadn’t sensed her arrival, but Fareeha wasn’t one for tiptoeing around an issue. “You’re gonna give me some answers.”

The cat lifted its head and blinked at Fareeha, uncurling on the cushion. As it shifted, the Egyptian noted the crystal on its collar, likely the source of its powers. The creature stretched its paws forwards and yawned, exposing a set of sharp teeth, but it seemed to be content to take all the time in the world.

_Why the hell was this demon so relaxed? It had to have known that it was taking a nap in the home of two demon hunters, right?_

The cat turned towards her, looking far too smug. Fareeha leveled the blade at its throat as the gem crackled with an arcane energy, the air between them humming with fire. No doubt it was about to shift into its natural, more gruesome form. If Jesse were here, they’d probably place a bet as to whether it’d have tentacles.

Fareeha took a deep breath, letting Anubis’ magic flow through her. She feels her tattoos burn and swirl with a golden light that twists up her arms. The house shivered and its shadows grew long as the creature engulfed itself in flames. The Egyptian summoned a barrier before her, choking out the flames at her feet.

The cat’s glowing form shudders and grows, stretching out to something eerily human. Her heart pounds in her ears when the flames faded away to reveal the rest of the demon’s form. Fareeha squints against the purple fire as a set of horns begins to appear. A pointed tail lashes out, only to bounce off the barrier she summoned, causing her to tighten the grip on her knife.

At last, the flames begin to die down; the demon reveals its image to be one of a purple-haired woman. A pair of curling, black horns crowns her. Tendrils of fire weave themselves into a white armor around her body. The last of the purple energy coalesce into a pair of wings on her back. The crystal that once rested on the cat’s collar now finds a home at the base of her throat.

“You aren’t that idiot cowboy.” A horned brow raises. The purple-haired demon made no move to attack, seemingly as docile as she was as a cat.

“Obviously.” Glaring at the demon, Fareeha pulled her jacket back on. She always felt a tad colder after channeling Anubis’ magic. The blade was still drawn, but she released some of the other combat spells, no need to provoke a larger fight if this demon was content to talk. “Mind explaining why you’re in my friend’s house?”

“Well, _Fareeha_ ,” the demon smirked, stretching out lazily across the couch. Her tail wound its way around one of the mugs that had been on the coffee table for ages. She lifted it gingerly, examining the contents. “You think I’m here in this dump by choice?”

“Seems like something as powerful as you would have better things to do than lounge around in his house.” Comes the curt reply.

“See this?” She tapped at the purple crystal on her neck. “Your acquaintance scooped me up during one of my naps. Thanks to all your protection spells, no demon can get in. Or out.”

The purpled-haired demon set the mug down and met Fareeha’s gaze. A heartbeat later, with a flick of her tail, she knocks it onto the rug. The Egyptian made a note to make Jesse clean it up when he got back.

_Great, a demon of mischief. Why couldn’t it be one of the regular, murderous ones?_

Fareeha brushed past the Imp, moving the demon’s feet off the coffee table, and collapsed into one of the ratty armchairs. She rubbed at her temples.

“Wait - how do you know my name?” A demon hunter as experienced as she more than knew the power in naming someone.

“Oh, you had some mail on the counter.” The Imp shrugged nonchalantly. She dangled a particular one in front of the taller woman. “And look - this one’s from your _mommy_ , isn’t it?”

“Give me that!” Fareeha lunged for the letters. “You’re just a professional nuisance, aren’t you?”

“Hm, that’d be a lovely title, but you could just call me Mercy.”

Fareeha sighed. It would be far easier if she could just kill it, but she wasn’t going to run the risk of making whatever traps the Imp had undoubtedly placed permanent. A dead demon’s curse was a lot harder to remove. “Alright, what do you want from us?”

“Well, ” the Imp dragged a finger along the blade. She brushed her hand across Fareeha’s knuckles, pulling the knife aside. “Right now? I’m going to go borrow your bathroom.”

“Uh, alright, two doors down, on your left.” The Egyptian blinked. As the demon wreaked havok in the bathroom, Fareeha took the opportunity to text her housemate.

* * *

 

_You realize you let a demon into the craphole you call a house?_

_It’s our house >:V _

_Is he hot?_

_SHE keeps spinning the toilet paper rolls until they’re empty_

_Shit_

_Where’s she now?_

_Bathroom, said she needed to pee_

_Demons pee?_

_Idk_

_We’re supposed to be getting rid of demons_

_Not collect them_

_I don’t collect em_

_Just their stuff_

* * *

 

 _The crystal_ , Fareeha thought. It was odd, something about Mercy’s energy felt familiar, pulling on the edges of her consciousness. The Imp was a powerful being, no doubt about it, but something in her powers felt ancient.

_Who is she?_

_An old friend_ , Anubis spoke. _You will learn, in time, my child._

Fareeha had little time to collect her thoughts. She pocketed the phone when the old floorboards signaled Mercy’s return. No amount of training, even from Ana Amari herself, could have prepared Fareeha for the fact that the demon was utterly and completely naked.

“Where the hell are your clothes?” Fareeha felt her face burn. “Would it kill you to put something back on?”

“Why would I?” The Imp drawled, circling Fareeha. She grinned as she wrapped an arm around the Egyptian. “When we’re having so much _fun_?”

_Oh, she was going to kill Jesse when he got home._

“Alright, I’m not playing around,” Fareeha glared at the Imp, brushing the arm off her shoulders. “I’m only asking once more - what do you want from us?”

“Oh, there’s no ‘us’. Just what I want from _you_.” Mercy whispered. She turned to face Fareeha, hooking her fingers into the belt loops on the taller woman’s jeans. “And I think you and I both know what that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0EDWU)


End file.
